Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sensor system and method for an autonomous vehicle.
Background of the Invention
Autonomous vehicles are the subject of much research and development. Such vehicles include a set of sensors and control logic that enables the identification and avoidance of obstacles and navigation to a destination. One application of autonomous vehicles is use as taxis that can pick up a passenger on demand.
The system and methods disclosed herein provide an approach for providing autonomous taxi services.